The Proxy Groom
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: When Nate Archibald calls off his and Blair Waldorf's wedding ceremony minutes before it is set to happen, Blair asks Chuck Bass to fill the groom's shoes and play the part of her groom-to-be. Will their circumstances bring them together or succeed in tearing them apart once and for all? Repost of a 2009 story. Chair. Major alternate universe. Rated T.


**The Proxy Groom**

**A Chuck & Blair Story**

**Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**When Nate Archibald calls off his and Blair Waldorf's wedding ceremony minutes before it is set to happen, Blair asks Chuck Bass to fill the groom's shoes and play the part of her groom-to-be. Will their circumstances bring them together or succeed in tearing them apart once and for all? Repost of a 2009 story. Chair. Major alternate universe. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Gossip Girl characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 The Groom And The Proxy Groom**

Chuck Bass grabbed his friend's wrist. "But Nate, you _can't _just leave your own wedding!"

"I don't love Blair though!" Nate Archibald protested. "Never have, never will."

"But you proposed!"

"Proposing was a mistake. I only did it because it fit into our plans," he explained.

"You're drunk," Chuck said, slightly disgusted.

"And so?" Nate retorted. "I've rarely seen _you_ sober since Blair and I got engaged."

Chuck blanched slightly. "Frankly, that's _none _your business."

"_You_ love her, don't you?"

"Shut up," Chuck replied.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked. "You can't take the truth?"

"I'm going to get something to sober you up," Chuck replied. "When I come back, you _are_ going to marry Blair."

"I am _not_ going to marry Blair today," Nate said crossly, folding his arms defiantly. "But you can marry her, if you want to. You have my blessing."

"Blair will _never_ go for that, and you know it."

Nate sighed. "Well then, you better go and break the news to her that the wedding is off."

**.**

Chuck stood in front of Blair's door for several minutes before knocking on it and making his presence known.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Chuck," he replied.

"Oh! Come on in, Chuck!"

He opened the door cautiously and found Blair touching up her make up. "Hey," he said.

"Chuck!" She said cheerfully. "Is Nate ready?"

"Not exactly. . ." Chuck answered slowly. "Nate's a little. . . well, Nate's—"

"A little drunk?" Blair asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

Chuck shook his head. "No. That's not it. The thing is Blair, Nate's not coming."

"_Not_ coming?" Blair repeated, dropping her mascara wand on the vanity.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I'll go and tell the guests—"

"No! This wedding is _going_ to happen!" Blair shouted as he was about to leave. "Even if I have to marry _you_, I'm going to get married today!"

"But—"

"I put too much time and effort to be abandoned at the altar! Please Chuck, I wouldn't be able to face anybody if I canceled the biggest wedding of the year minutes before it was supposed to happen. . ." She trailed off, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

Chuck slammed the door shut and went over to her, offering her his handkerchief. "Blair, I'm sorry—"

Blair gripped onto his tuxedo jacket. "You don't have to stay married to me forever, Chuck. It'll just be until Nate comes to his senses."

"What if Nate _never_ comes to his senses?" Chuck asked.

"Then we'll get it annulled," Blair promised, looking at him pleadingly.

After a moment, he sighed and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "Fine, if it's going to make you happy than I'll marry you. I just have to go and find a best man."

Blair released him. "Cyrus will do it."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'm going to get cleaned up a little bit, you go and talk to Cyrus."

"You look fine," Blair assured him. "Just go and get Cyrus. We're already running late as it is."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at the altar."

Blair nodded, her tears magically vanishing. "Thank you Chuck. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**.**

"Why do you enjoy being second best?" Eric Van Der Woodsen asked as he straightened out Chuck's bowtie.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now," Chuck answered, he turned to Cyrus. "Thank you for agreeing to stand up with me."

Cyrus pulled him into a hug. "It's my pleasure. Welcome to the family."

"Not for long," Eric muttered. "Blair would do anything to get Nate back."

"It's time," the wedding planner said, sticking her head in the doorway. "Wait. . . _where's _the groom!?"

"Right here," Cyrus answered firmly, putting his hands on Chuck's shoulders.

"Oh my. . . I hope the bride knows!" The woman twittered as she hurried off.

Eric rolled his eyes and Cyrus shuffled them all out of the room and into the church sanctuary.

**.**

I'm not dancing with you to mine and Nate's song," Blair said.

"I didn't expect you to," Chuck replied. "In fact we don't have to dance at all, if you don't want to."

"We _have_ to have a first dance," Blair said. "People expect it—"

Chuck suppressed rolling his eyes. "And once again you are giving other people what they want, _Mrs. Bass_."

"Fine. We don't have to dance then."

"Charles. . . Blair, you should stop arguing now. People can see," Cyrus chided as he came over to them. "Now, go and dance. I think I picked the perfect song for you two."

"Fine," Chuck said, taking Blair's hand and starting for the dance floor. "You do know how much I love a good show."

"I'll try and make it work," Blair added. "Just for today."

"Because you think Nate will come back?" Chuck asked as they began to dance.

"He will. You don't know him like I do."

"No, _you_ don't know him like _I_ do," Chuck corrected. "He's not going to come back this time."

Blair shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, we're going to have to talk about it sometime. We'll have to make a plan, or you might be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Later," Blair said, smiling at him. "Right now I have to go and get ready for my honeymoon. My flight leaves in an hour. You can come with me, if you'd like."

Chuck shook his head. "No, that's okay. You go and have a good time, I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Come on Chuck, it'll just look wrong if you _don't _come with me."

"Everybody already knows that you and I _weren't _supposed to get married, Blair. Besides the ticket isn't in my name and you really don't want me there. You don't even want me here right now."

"I will admit that this isn't the scenario I dreamed about when I was a little girl. That this situation isn't exactly ideal—"

"I've never been your idea situation," Chuck said softly as he released her.

"I'm sorry Chuck. . . you've been so nice time today and I'm acting ungrateful—"

"If you don't want to go on your honeymoon, then you can just skip it. I'm sure everybody will understand," he interjected. "Maybe they'll expect us to go on one down the road, but for today I'm sure they'll overlook breaking tradition. Besides, this is just a proxy marriage. I'm not expecting any fringe benefits."

For the first time that day, Blair smiled genuinely. "I'm glad you're treating it that way. If you're not expecting 'fringe benefits', as you so call them, it will make getting the marriage annulled easier."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I guess it will."

**.**

"Make up the guest room, James. Blair will be staying with us for a while," Chuck said.

James smiled. "It was all over the Internet. I think congratulations are in order—"

"No," Chuck replied. "Really, it's fine. Just have Hedwig take care of the guest room and have Mrs. Bass's things sent for immediately."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Chuck turned to Blair. "You go and get changed. I have a clean bathrobe and pajamas hanging up in the bathroom. I'll call for dinner while you freshen up."

"Thank you," Blair said. "For everything, I don't know how—"

Chuck shook his head and pulled his bowtie loose. "You don't have to. I'm more than happy to help you out."

They ate a light dinner of salads, iced tea and leftover wedding cake in silence.

_I love her,_ Chuck thought as he observed her taking dainty sips of her drink. _I love her and she's _finally_ mine. I love her and I'm going to lose her. . . just like I have a dozen times before—_

"Chuck," Blair interrupted.

"Yes Blair?"

"Feed me a piece of cake. The groom _has_ to feed his bride a piece of cake on her wedding day."

Chuck swallowed hard and picked up his fork with trembling hands. "Okay," he agreed hoarsely.

As she chewed the bite of cake he had fed her and made appreciative sounds, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to survive being married to her without having a physical side to their relationship. He was pretty sure it would kill him.

But at the same time, he didn't want to get out of it. He would stay celibate for the rest of his life if it meant that Blair Waldorf was going to be in it forever.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this story four years ago under the username, Hermione Potter1990. As my writing started to get better and I got a new identity on FFN, I got terribly embarrassed by this particular story and I decided to pull "the Proxy Groom" down. The past couple of days though, I haven't been able to get this story out of my mind. So, I decided to go through my folders, find my first draft and post it again with some major edits. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Holly, 4/30/2013_**

**P.S**

**If they are OOC, I am sorry about that. When I was writing Gossip Girl stories, I was only watching "Chair" clips on Youtube and piecing the story together with the help of Wikipedia articles and promos. Constructive criticism doesn't offend me in the least, I thrive on it. That being said, feel free to dish some out, if the need arises. **


End file.
